


dirty dishes lead to dirty deeds

by yallbitter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions drinking, Mild Sexual Content, Swearing, snorting aspirin (its fine nothing happens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallbitter/pseuds/yallbitter
Summary: After my last Zukka fic I had to write something happy, I just had to.Anyway here's a fluffy, stupid story that has a happy ending.Enjoy!
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	dirty dishes lead to dirty deeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amberg93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberg93/gifts).



“I’ll suck your dick if you wash the dishes”

“……What?”

A sigh.

“Do I have to spell it out for you? If you, Zuko Sozin, wash the dishes currently piled in the sink from last night’s monopoly-slash-drinking games-slash-dinner to end all dinners, I, Sokka South, will suck your dick.”

Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose.

_In, out. In, out. In, Out._

“No.” “Awwwwwww, come onnnnn…. I don’t wanna do them, I’m hungover as shit!” Sokka whines from across the room. He was wearing dark sunglasses, the dramatic bastard, and a packet of aspirin sits next to him.

“So hungover that you can suck my dick, but can’t wash the dishes? Some hangover.”

“Don’t be an ass.” Sokka throws the packet of tablets at him. It bounces off his chest and falls to the floor.

“I’m not doing them. This whole operation was your idea, anyway. YOU should clean up. Also, I’m hungover as well? Look at me. My eye looks even worse than normal.”

Sokka makes a face. Zuko knows that face. That’s his ‘My boyfriend is being mean and I know that if I give him puppy eyes I’ll get what I want’ face.

_Not this time_. Zuko thinks. A smirk appears.

“Tell you what, I’ll make a deal. I’ll do the dishes-“ A cheer from Sokka. “IF you snort one of these aspirin,”

He holds up the packet and waves it around, a smug grin wide across his face, daring the younger man to accept his challenge.

Sokka’s blue eyes narrow, and Zuko suddenly remembers that this is the same guy who once broke into his own house for a high school dare. The guy who’s beaten every eating contest from here to LA because he flat-out will not stop until it’s finished.

The point, that Zuko should definitely have remembered, is that Sokka refuses to turn down a challenge. Ever.

_Shit. I’m gonna have to do the dishes, aren’t I?_

Sokka stands and walks over to him, plucking the box from Zuko’s long, pale fingers. He takes out a single pill and crushes it with the decorative dragon on the coffee table.

He smirks as he kneels down in front of Zuko, who just rolls his eyes.

Then he turns and in a second the pile of white dust is gone.

“AGHGHGAGAGSHIT SHIT FUCK OWWWWWW!” Sokka falls to the side holding his nose. “THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH, TUI AND LA, I THINK I’M DYING!”

Zuko is actually concerned at this point. He places a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Are you ok? Are you gonna be ok?”

Sokka looks at him and nods, still cupping his nose.

“GO! Do the dishes, already, before the food gets stuck on.” Zuko goes, hesitantly, to wash the dishes.

* * *

“Ah, you finished. Good. Now I can reveal…… My Master Plan!”

“Your what? Are you ok? Did that aspirin actually fuck up your head? More than usual, that is?”

This time Sokka rolled his eyes.

“NO, asshole. It can’t mess up my head because it never got in my head! Look at the carpet.”

Zuko looks down and suddenly notices the fine white dust on a small circle of carpet.

Realisation dawns on his face.

“You sneaky, lying, conniving bastard! You made me do all the dishes and you didn’t even snort the pill? I thought you were dying!”

“But, surprise, I’m not! Aren’t you thrilled that I, your darling, beloved boyfriend of 6 years, is alive and kickin’?”

“Not for much longer he’s not.” And Zuko gives chase, tearing around the apartment after Sokka, who laughs and jumps the couch.

The two of them run about, before Sokka makes a wrong turn, directly into Zuko’s arms. They fall to the ground, and as Sokka presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, Zuko realises that now, in this moment, with Sokka, is perfect. He wants this, until the end of everything.

_Ask him_ , whispers the voice in his brain.

“Will you marry me, Sokka?” Another kiss.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
